Rahasiaku
by ambudaff
Summary: POV OC tentang Gaara. No pairing


**RAHASIAKU**

Aku masih ingat peristiwanya.

Aku tidak ingat apakah waktu itu umurku tiga atau empat tahun. Yang pasti, aku masih sangat kecil. Dan yang pasti juga, _otousan_ sudah meninggal.

Ya, sudah meninggal. Yang sangat kuingat adalah, malam sebelum meninggal _otousan_ membuatkanku bola dari sulur-sulur tanaman merambat. Entah bagaimana _otousan_ membuatnya, tapi bola itu jadi sangat padat dan bisa memantul dengan baik.

Malam _otousan_ku membuat bola, esok paginya diberikan padaku sebelum bertugas. Dan sorenya sepulang bermain, kudapati _okaasan_ menangisi jenazah _otousan_. Terbujur kaku, dikerumuni tetangga dan kerabat.

Jadilah bola itu harta peninggalan _otousan_ yang paling berharga buatku. Kujaga hati-hati bagai menjaga permata. Tidak semua temanku boleh memainkannya. Hanya yang sudah kupercaya tak akan merusakkannya, yang boleh memainkannya.

Sore itu aku sedang menanti teman-temanku bermain bola di tanah lapang yang biasa. Tapi mereka belum datang. Mungkin masih tidur siang? Jadi aku memainkan bola itu sendirian. Menendang-nendang, dan memantul-mantul.

Entah bagaimana, mungkin keasyikan sendiri, aku sudah menjauh dari tempatku menunggu. Dan semakin mendekati celah. Kau tahu, di padang pasir banyak perangkap alam semacam itu. Semacam palung yang menjorok ke dalam. Kadang tertutup pasir, kadang terbuka luas setelah badai meniup semua pasirnya. Sekali kau terperosok ke dalam celah, kecil kemungkinan untuk ditemukan.

Dan bolaku terpantul ke dalam celah. Dan aku belum tahu bagaimana bahayanya terperosok ke dalam celah. Dan aku sudah mendekati bibir celah, berjongkok, dan menjulurkan tangan untuk meraba-raba mencari-cari di mana gerangan bolaku.

Pinggiran celah itu longsor sedikit. Pinggiran celah memang selalu labil, tapi aku tidak tahu. Tidak tahu bahwa setelah longsor, giliranku-lah yang akan terjerumus ke dalam celah. Yang aku tahu hanyalah bahwa tanganku mendadak kehilangan tumpuan, dan dalam hitungan detik tentu aku sudah meluncur ke dasar celah … kalau saja tangan itu tidak mencengkeram leher bajuku, menahan berat badanku, menarikku duduk tegak beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Itu sangat berbahaya," katanya.

_Shock_, aku menatapnya. Masih anak-anak, anak yang besar, atau mungkin pemuda. Kutatap wajahnya. Dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Tidak seperti wajah-wajah tetanggaku yang ramah. Membuatku menahan napas, tapi tak lama kemudian baru aku terengah. Baru kusadari bahaya apa yang nyaris menimpaku. Juga aku terperangah, baru kusadari bahwa pemuda ini menyelamatkan diriku.

Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Dia ... asing. Bukan pemuda yang sering kulihat di lingkunganku. Tapi bajunya baju orang-orang desa Suna. Jadi dia bukan orang asing di desa ini.

Aku terdiam tak berbicara.

"Apa yang kau cari di situ?" tanyanya.

"B-bo-bo-bolaku. Jatuh ..." aku tak mampu berbicara lebih jauh. Mataku terbelalak menatap pemuda yang baru saja menolongku ini. Di punggungnya terikat sebuah ... guci? Aku tahu! _Okaasan_ pernah membicarakannya dengan ibu-ibu tetangga—maklum ibu-ibu kalau sedang senggang memang suka bergosip, di manapun mereka berada—aku tahu namanya... namanya... tapi aku berhenti berpikir. Mataku mengikuti gerakan tangannya.

Pemuda itu berjongkok, tangannya bergerak halus, seperti menari, di pinggiran celah. Seolah-olah ia sedang menarik sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Mataku semakin terbelalak ketika kulihat bolaku bergerak naik, didorong sekumpulan pasir. Pasir itu terus naik membawa bolaku, malah berbelok, seakan mengantarkan bola itu tepat di hadapanku, di depan mataku.

"Yang ini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Tapi aku tak bergerak sedikitpun, terpesona oleh tindakannya.

"Ambillah."

Gemetar tanganku menjulur meraih bola itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ia menggerakkan lagi tangannya seperti tadi, dan kumpulan pasir itu bergerak turun kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati," sahutnya pendek, berdiri dan mulai bergerak seperti akan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku memaksakan diri berdiri, dan di saat itulah aku baru teringat namanya.

"Te-teri-terima kasih, Gaara-_sama_," sahutku terbata-bata.

"Hn," hanya itu yang terucap. Wajahnya masih dingin tanpa ekspresi, tapi aku berani bersumpah—bahkan hingga sekarang, bertahun-tahun sesudahnya—bahwa sudut bibir dan sudut matanya membentuk senyum kecil dan singkat.

Begitu ia meninggalkan tempat, aku berlari. Memeluk bolaku erat-erat, aku berlari secepat aku bisa, kembali ke rumah. Terengah-engah. Dan menolak membicarakan apa yang terjadi. Setidaknya pada saat itu.

Biarlah itu menjadi rahasiaku.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Umurku genap enam tahun saat itu. Malam menjelang tidur, _okaasan_ tidak bercerita seperti biasa. Wajahnya serius.

"Kojiro, hari ini umurmu genap enam tahun."

Aku mengangguk. Tidak jadi berbaring, aku duduk tegak-tegak.

"Kau tahu, almarhum _otousan-_mu adalah seorang _shinobi_?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Selain dongeng, _okaasan_ juga sering bercerita tentang kegiatan _otousan_ dulu.

"Apakah kau ingin ... ingin seperti _otousan_? Menjadi _shinobi_?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabku cepat dan tegas.

_Ok__aasan_ tersenyum sedih.

"Kau tidak takut ... bernasib sama dengan _otousan_-mu?" tanyanya lirih, hati-hati.

Aku menggeleng. "_Ojiisan_ Hitoshi," aku menyebut nama salah seorang tetangga, "dia juga _shinobi_ kan? Kudengar dari _oniisan_ Shiro, umur _ojiisan_ Hitoshi sudah lebih dari seratus tahun," kataku mantap.

"Baiklah," _okaasan_ pasti merasakan teguhnya hatiku karena suaranya juga mantap sekarang. "Besok, _okaasan_ akan mengantarmu ke Akad..."

"Akademi Ninja? Horeee!" _okaasan_ bahkan tak sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya karena ia sudah kupeluk erat-erat.

_Ok__aasan_ tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain balas memelukku, tersenyum padaku, dan mengusap kedua matanya.

Pagi-pagi benar aku sudah bangun tanpa disuruh. Rasanya lama sekali menunggu hingga akhirnya _okaasan_ juga siap. Menggandengku—aku memakai pakaianku yang terbaik—menutup pintu, dan aku berhadapan dengan tetangga-tetanggaku di kegiatan pagi hari.

"Kojiro, kau tampan sekali!" sahut ibu gemuk sebelah rumah.

Aku tersenyum malu padanya. _Okaasan_ juga tersenyum. Aku tahu, _okaasan_ pasti bangga padaku.

"_Oniisan_ Kojiro ... mau ke mana? Rapi sekali! Aku tahu! _Oniisan_ mau ke Adekami ya?"

Aku tertawa. "Akademi, Tachi-_chan_," sahutku, agak sedikit sombong. Hehe. Tachi umurnya paling dua-tiga tahun lebih muda dariku. "Sudah ya. Aku harus pergi, nanti terlambat."

Dan aku berjalan dengan tegak, melihat lurus ke depan, bangga. Aku akan masuk Akademi! Err, sebetulnya agak sedikit sombong sih. Hehe..

Tapi semakin dekat ke Akademi, aku jadi semakin gugup. Apalagi setelah menginjak halaman. Banyak anak yang lebih tua dariku, berseliweran ke sana ke mari dengan omongan yang tidak kumengerti. Anak-anak yang jauh lebih tua dariku, lebih tinggi dariku, memakai _hitai-ate_ di kepalanya, terlihat lebih gagah dalam pandanganku. Terlihat begitu ... penting. Belum lagi orang-orang dewasa. Aku jadi merasa begitu ... kecil. Begitu tak penting. Rasanya aku tak mengenal siapapun di sini.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Seraya berjalan aku melewati macam-macam kelompok, dan begitu aku melewati tiga orang ini, jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.

Tiga orang itu, seorang perempuan muda dan dua laki-laki muda. Perempuan muda itu menyilangkan kipas terlipat di punggungnya, dan sedang berbicara dengan kecepatan tinggi mengenai sesuatu—aku tidak mengerti. Kedua laki-laki muda itu menyimak perkataannya dengan serius. Laki-laki muda yang satu berpakaian seperti Kugutsu Master dengan _hitai-ate_ dijahit di topi berbentuk kepala kucing yang lucu. Sedang laki-laki muda yang satu lagi ... aku tidak mungkin lupa padanya. Raut wajahnya sama seperti dulu, tak berekspresi. Dan guci itu di punggungnya.

Tak terasa peganganku terlepas dari _okaasan_. Jalanku terhenti. Aku terpana memandangnya. Inginnya ... inginnya sih menyapa, tapi tak ada suaraku keluar.

Perempuan muda itu tiba-tiba menyadari kehadiranku dan menghentikan bicaranya, menoleh padaku. Kedua laki-laki muda itu menoleh juga pada arah yang sama. Tiga orang muda menatap seorang anak kecil, mau rasanya aku menghilang ke dalam bumi.

Pemuda dengan guci di punggungnya—aku ingat terus namanya, Gaara-_sama_—maju selangkah. Aku tak berani berkata apapun. Dan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, membuatku tak bisa menebak-nebak apa yang hendak dilakukannya padaku. Tapi aku tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kalau dia berniat jahat padaku, tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa mengelak sedikitpun.

Tetapi,

"Bolamu sekarang tidak pernah jatuh lagi di celah?"

Aku terkejut! Dia masih ingat!

"T-ti-tidak pernah lagi, Gaara-_sama_. Aku ... aku tidak pernah main dekat celah lagi."

Berani sumpah, ini kedua kalinya aku bertemu dan kedua kalinya aku melihat senyum kecil membayang di matanya. Bibirnya sendiri lurus tak bergerak, tapi matanya bercahaya.

Tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena secepat itu _okaasan_ menyadari kalau aku tidak lagi menggandengnya, berbalik dan kembali ke tempat aku terlepas.

_Okaasan_ seperti tersambar halilintar melihat dengan siapa aku sedang berhadapan, sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Ia cepat-cepat meraih tanganku, menarikku mendekatinya, membungkuk menghormat pada mereka, tak jelas menggumam.

"Maafkan kelancangan anak saya, tuan-tuan muda. Maafkan kelancangan anak saya, nona muda. Maafkan," lalu menarikku menjauh.

Aku menuruti _okaasan_ melangkah menjauh, tapi wajahku masih berbalik menghadap mereka. Perempuan muda itu memandangiku ramah, dan tangannya bergerak sedikit melambai. Aku melambai juga padanya dengan tanganku yang satu, dan berbalik berjalan mengikuti _okaasan_.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?" tanya _okaasan_ serius.

Aku menggeleng.

"Mereka anak-anak Kazekage-_sama_," sahut _okaasan_ pendek.

Aku terperangah. Tapi mereka nampak ramah, tidak sombong seperti yang kukira untuk ukuran anak pejabat. Kecuali .. kecuali .. Gaara-_sama_ memang tidak nampak tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa melihat kilatan matanya.

"Dan anak yang bungsu, yang memakai guci itu," _okaasan_ seperti sukar mengeluarkan suara—Gaara-_sama_? Kenapa memangnya dengan Gaara-_sama_?—"...dialah yang menyebabkan kau tak punya _otousan_ lagi," suara _okaasan_ tercekat.

Langkahku terhenti.

"Dia ..?" aku tak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku, "dia ... kelihatan baik?"

"Bukan dirinya. Tapi apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Dia seorang _jinchuuriki_. Dan adakalanya ia tidak bisa mengendalikan monster di dalam dirinya. _Otousan_-mu sedang bertugas saat monster itu keluar dan mengamuk, dan .. dan … kalau monster itu sudah keluar, tak ada yang bisa menandinginya," suara _okaasan_ lirih.

Dia ...pembunuh ... _otousan_?

Tak mungkin. Dia menyelamatkan jiwaku dulu. Gaara-_sama_ bukan pembunuh!

Gaara-_sama_ bukan pembunuh!

Kata-kata itu kuulangi berkali-kali saat _okaasan_ dan aku mendekati meja Pendaftaran. Kuulangi berkali-kali saat aku mengisi formulir. Kuulangi berkali-kali saat ada beberapa _shinobi_ mengenali _okaasan_ sebagai istri _otousan_ dan menyapa. Saat aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka pelan-pelan.

Dia bukan pembunuh!

Beberapa hari, beberapa minggu sudah aku bersekolah. Tidak jelek memang hasil yang kubuat, meski juga tidak begitu bagus. Sedang-sedang saja. Asal tidak memalukan nama _otousan_ almarhum.

Aku juga mendapat teman baru, beberapa, walau aku bukan anak populer. Lumayanlah. Dan dari teman-temanku, juga dari seniorku, aku banyak mendapat informasi. Di antaranya tentang Gaara-_sama_.

Ke dalam tubuhnya disegel siluman monster _tanuki_ berekor satu, Shukaku. Dengannya Gaara-_sama_ menjelma menjadi senjata bagi Sunagakure. Shukaku terutama akan keluar jika Gaara-_sama_ tertidur.

Tertidur?

Lelah sedikit saja aku pasti akan mudah jatuh tertidur. Sedangkan Gaara-_sama_? Berarti seumur hidupnya ia tidak tertidur?

Mendadak aku jatuh kasihan padanya.

Dan aku tahu satu hal.

Gaara-_sama_ bukan pembunuh _otousan_. Shukaku yang melakukannya. Aku tahu sekarang.

Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada _okaasan_. Ia pasti protes keras.

Biarlah itu menjadi rahasiaku.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Umurku sebelas tahun sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku akan ikut ujian _chunin_. Tapi untuk sementara, dalam seminggu ini, pekerjaanku adalah membersihkan pelataran gedung Kazekage bersama teman-temanku seangkatan.

Tiap hari juga biasanya pelataran itu dibersihkan. Apalagi sesudah badai pasir. Kalau kami siswa Akademi yang membersihkannya agak lama, tapi kalau Gaara-_sama_ yang melihat, dengan satu sapuan pun pelataran sudah bersih.

Tapi kali ini kami siswa akademi yang membersihkan. Sekaligus memancangkan umbul-umbul, panji-panji, memasangkan panggung dan podium, dan entah apalagi, seribu satu pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan.

Itu semua untuk pelantikan Kazekage kami yang baru, Gaara-_sama_.

Ketika harinya tiba, rasanya seluruh penduduk Suna memadati sekitar pelataran gedung Kazekage. Yang tidak kebagian tempat, naik ke atas atap rumah-rumah sekitar pelataran. Meriah sekali.

Orang-orang penting, petinggi-petinggi Suna berkumpul di lapis pertama. Jikalau aku orang biasa tentu tempatku berdiri jauh jaraknya dari pelataran. Tetapi aku siswa akademi, dan siswa-siswa ditugaskan membentuk pagar barisan mengelilingi panggung.

Dan aku melihatnya dari jarak dekat.

Gagah. Percaya diri.

Saat itu timbul secercah ide.

Kalau Gaara-_sama_ bisa menjadi Kazekage, berarti ia bisa menjaga agar Shukaku-nya tidak membahayakan bagi orang lain. Salah satunya ialah dengan tidak tidur.

Aku akan berlatih giat agar cepat lulus ujian _chunin_, dan menjadi _shinobi_ yang kuat. Dengan demikian aku bisa menjaga Kazekage-_sama_.

Betul! Aku akan menjaga Kazekage-_sama_!

_Ok__aasan_ tidak kuberi tahu rencana ini.

Biarlah itu menjadi rahasiaku.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku terus berlatih. _Okaasan_ sepertinya nyaris bosan memperingatkan agar aku tidak lupa makan, agar aku mengimbangi latihan dengan istirahat yang cukup. _Okaasan_ bagaimana sih! Ujian _chunin_ tinggal beberapa minggu lagi! Aku harus berhasil dengan baik. Apalagi ujian itu akan diadakan di Konoha, tentu saja membutuhkan persiapan ekstra.

Sudah larut malam tatkala aku bersiap masuk rumah. Sebetulnya sudah dari tadi aku selesai latihan, _okaasan_ juga sudah dari tadi memanggilku makan, tapi aku menunggu sampai keringatku kering dulu.

Begitu aku akan masuk, terlihat sesuatu berkelebat di gang depan rumah. Menyelusup terus mencari-cari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Penasaran, naluriah, aku melompat ke atap rumah dan melihat sekumpulan pasir mengejar sosok berbentuk burung. Sekilat menghilang di ujung pandangan.

Kazekage-_sama_!

Siapa yang dikejarnya? Malam-malam begini, pasti ancaman serius untuk Suna!

"Kojiro! Siaga di sekitar gedung Kazekage!" seorang _shinobi_ tetanggaku memanggilku, berteriak tergesa-gesa sambil ia juga berlari secepat kilat ke arah itu. Mobilisasi massa?

Aku hanya sempat meneriakkan pamit pada _okaasan_ sebelum berlari juga secepat kilat ke gedung Kazekage. Dari segala arah kulihat baik _shinobi_ maupun yang masih berstatus siswa akademi, semua bersicepat menuju tempat yang sama.

Mereka yang sudah ada di sana, mendongak ke langit, menunjuk-nunjuk dan berbicara khawatir. Aku ikut melihat ke atas. Kazekage-_sama_ sedang bertempur dengan seorang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah, berdiri di atas burung-burungan.

"Akatsuki," gumam suara berat di sampingku. Aku menoleh. Baki-_sensei_. Di sebelahnya kulihat topi kucing lucu itu, Kankurou-_sama_. Baki-_sensei_ lalu menyuruh semua bersiap, membagi tempat dan senjata yang dipegang. Semua latihanku mudah-mudahan berguna, harapku cemas.

Kazekage-_sama_ masih saja mengejar musuh itu, bahkan bisa memutuskan lengannya satu. Tapi ...

Anggota Akatsuki itu kemudian menjatuhkan sesuatu yang besar ke wilayah padat penduduk Suna. Burung-burungan?

Bom!

Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik saja begitu kami menyadarinya, bom itu sudah akan meledak memorak-porandakan seluruh Suna, jika saja Suna tak segera tertutupi oleh lapisan pasir pelindung.

Kazekage-_sama_!

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik itu ia mampu melindungi seluruh Suna!

Aku berdiri terpana mendongak ke atas, kagum.

Tapi kekagumanku berganti menjadi kekhawatiran saat aku mendengar ledakan berikutnya. Apakah ... apakah ledakan itu mengenai Kazekage-_sama_? Dengan perlindungan seluas itu yang ia ciptakan, tentunya diperlukan _chakra_ dalam jumlah yang besar. Bagaimana kalau Kazekage-_sama_ kehabisan _chakra_?

Baki-_sensei_ menyuruh kami menembak ke arah anggota Akatsuki itu. Aku melaksanakan perintahnya dengan cemas.

Kekhawatiranku terbukti. Pasir yang menyusun bulatan di atas gedung mulai luruh.

Kankurou-_sama_ berteriak cemas!

Nampaknya Kazekage-_sama_ masih bertenaga karena ia menarik seluruh lapisan pasir yang menyelubungi Suna, perlahan-lahan hingga berada di atas daerah tak berpenghuni, lalu melepaskan kendalinya sehingga pasir itu tercurah ke bawah.

Dan Kazekage-_sama_ meluncur turun seperti sudah tak sadar lagi. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan anggota Akatsuki itu mendekatinya, menangkapnya dengan ekor burung-burungannya, dan pergi.

Aku mash terpaku beberapa detik, tapi Kankurou-_sama_ sudah bergerak mengejar diikuti beberapa _shinobi_.

"Tetap di sini, tetap bersiaga!" seru Baki-_sensei_ pada siswa-siswa akademi. Aku terpaksa menurut walau kaki ini sudah hendak berlari saja mengikuti Kankurou-_sama_ ke gerbang.

Bisik-bisik pun beredar, ada yang logis dan ada yang samasekali tidak. Aku memilih untuk tidak percaya kalau itu sumbernya dari sesama teman. Kalau dari senior, apalagi dari para _sensei_, bolehlah.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Kami dipanggil untuk membantu di gerbang. Alangkah kacau balaunya keadaan di sana. Konon waktu Kankurou-_sama_ lewat, terjadi ledakan, itu kata senior yang memimpin timku, dan saat Kankurou-_sama_ sudah berlalu, di antara batu-batu yang sedang dibereskan ditemukan lagi kertas segel berpeledak, yang sekarang sudah dijinakkan.

"Kalian bantu mengangkut batu-batu ini, tapi hati-hati, ada peledak!" perintah para senior pada kami.

Kami bekerja sepenuh hati. Dan aku bertanya-tanya, berharap, akankah Kazekage-_sama_ selamat?

Harapanku tipis saat hari berganti, dan mereka menemukan Kankurou-_sama_ dalam keadaan parah teracuni.

Harapanku naik lagi saat para _shinobi_ dari Konoha datang membantu. Mereka baik sekali ya?

Tapi harapanku terhempas lagi sampai ke titik nadir tatkala kudengar seorang senior berbisik pada temannya bahwa seorang _Jinchuurik_i yang diambil _bijuu_nya—mereka percaya itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh Akatsuki—pasti tewas.

Masih belum cukup, saat sedang membersihkan ruang rapat para petinggi setelah mereka mengadakan rapat darurat, tak sengaja aku mendengar dua petinggi masih meneruskan debat mereka sambil bergegas keluar ruang rapat—mereka akan mengganti Kazekage-_sama_?

Isi perutku rasanya akan keluar semua.

Cepat-cepat kuselesaikan tugasku dan keluar. Tidak! Kazekage-_sama_ tidak akan mati! Kazekage-_sama_ tidak akan diganti, setidaknya, tidak dalam limapuluh tahun mendatang!

Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku anak laki-laki dan sudah besar! Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengusap ujung mataku cepat-cepat dan berpura-pura tak ada apa-apa. Mengerjakan semua tugasku tanpa banyak bicara. Agak aneh karena sekarang sepertinya semua teman juga mendadak jadi pendiam.

Kali ini aku ditugaskan di gerbang. Serombongan besar. Harap-harap cemas aku menantikan kabar. Kupicingkan mata mencoba melihat dari kejauhan kalau saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sejumlah shinobi dipimpin Kankurou-_sama_ dan Temari-_sama_ kakaknya, juga sudah pergi menyusul rombongan Konoha.

"Mereka dataaaang! Mereka dataaaang!" seru seseorang dari barisan depan gerbang.

Mereka datang? Mereka datang!

Gelisah aku bersiaga. Dari dalam desa orang-orang juga banyak berdatangan mengetahui kedatangan rombongan.

Mereka berjalan lama sekali. Atau itu hanya perasaanku yang sudah tak sabar?

Ada seseorang dibawa dengan tandu dan dibungkus dengan penutup jenazah. Belum terlalu dekat untuk mengetahui siapa yang tidak ada dalam rombongan.

Tidak! Jangan Kazekage-_sama_!

Mereka semakin dekat.

Lemas aku dibuatnya. Kazekage-_sama_ masih hidup! Kankurou-_sama_ dan seorang _shinobi_ berambut pirang dari Konoha memapahnya.

Riuh rendah semua orang menyambutnya. Aku melompat-lompat tanpa kendali, tapi mataku basah.

Dari senior-seniorku kemudian aku tahu bahwa Shukaku sudah diambil oleh Akatsuki. Kazekage-_sama_ pernah meninggal.Tetapi Chiyo_-ba-sama_ menukar kehidupannya.

Jadi, tak ada lagi yang patut ditakuti dari Kazekage-_sama_. Dia bukan pembunuh _otousan_!

Aku tak akan menyimpan ini sebagai rahasiaku. Semua orang boleh tahu. Rasa senang, rasa haru, rasa hormatku.

**FIN**

_A/N:_

_Agak susah juga membuat FF yang kurang dikuasai lingkungannya. Bahasanya juga –Ambu sampai-sampai membongkar kamus bahasa Jepang saat jaman pendudukan dulu—lebay—hihi .. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, tolong diberitahu via review atau imel ya?_  
_Jadi, mohon bimbingannya pada semuanya, terutama juga pada pecinta Gaara :P_


End file.
